Ambition
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: A new villian arises just as everything settles down for the Xenosaga characters.Rated Older teen for violence
1. Chapter 1

Ambition 

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story

Shion was doing something she never imagined she would ever do. Read. While she was sitting on her chair snuggled up with a blanket and reading one of her older brothers books, other people had more sinister plans.

"Sir! I assure you that our plan will work this time!" A burly man yelled. He bowed at the sight of his master.

"I wont take any more failures! If you don't kill them then Im going to kill you!" the man's master yelled.

"Yes sir!"

At Jin's house Shion had just finished off a novel of Alice in Wonderland. Jin smiled at her from the kitchen.

"Did you like it?" He asked. Shion frowned.

"It scared me," she replied simply. Jin laughed hysterically. "Wait until you see Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory," He murmured.

"Jin don't laugh! Just the thought of that whole conspiracy freaks me out!" Shion pouted.

"You will never learn little sister will you?" He asked. Shion tilted her head.

"Well you can make breakfast, lunch and dinner yourself for the rest of your life!" Shion huffed. Jin waved his hands.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" He said pleadingly. Shion looked away and rolled her eyes.

Jr and Gaignun were having another business meeting again for the 70th time that month.

"God! Im getting tired of this Gaignun!" Jr wailed. Gaignun laughed.

"While you're at it do you mind finishing off this paper work?" Gaignun asked playfully. It was now Jr's turn to laugh.

"Hey while you're away having adventures I have business and work related things to get finished! Do you think they get done their selves?" Gaignun asked.

"Well that's what Mary and Shelly are for right?' Jr asked. Gaignun looked annoyed.

"Anyway I gotta go, im meeting Momo today and I don't want to miss it!" Jr waved exiting the room. Gaignun rolled his eyes and continued on his paper work.

"Seriously big brother, will you ever grow up?"

At the U.M.N control center Ziggy was undergoing maintence. Not long after defeating the Patriarch did he decide to get a Realian body. But he decided on the nicer combat type. It wasn't hard since all of his internal organs had been removed in the Life Recycling act or by his own will.

"There you are," Juli commented after the procedure. Ziggy woke hastily. Instead of his clear vision writing now covered his sight in a most annoyingly way.

"I thank you," He said. Juli nodded.

"It was a pleasure." Ziggy looked at her with his sky blue eyes.

"How is Momo?" He asked.

"Oh she is just a bundle of joy!" Juli lied. It was still a little hard to consider Momo as another daughter but she was getting accustomed to it.

"That's great to hear," Ziggy stated.

"Actually could you do me a favor?" Juli asked. Ziggy nodded.

"I need you to go on protecting Momo. I wont be there as much as she would like. Your already like a father to her, she loves you very much," Juli smiled.

"Certainly."

Inside of Vector Second Division Allen was working on a sleeping KOS-MOS.

"I wish the chief, I mean Shion was here!" Allen whined. He was checking KOS-MOS' memory databases for any viruses or worse, hackers. But today everything seemed peachy.

"All done," Allen said wiping sweat off of fore head. Shion burst into the room.

"How's everything?" Shion asked.

"Peachy today," Allen laughed. Shion looked at KOS-MOS' bed.

"Do you think I could go in the Encephalon with her?" Shion asked. Allen looked shocked.

"Wouldn't you have to get the commander's permission or something?" He asked hastily. Shion looked depressed.

"I haven't got to see her in such a long time," she muttered as she fingered the Maintence bed. Allen looked up happily.

"I bet if Miyuki makes a new weapon for KOS-MOS then you can see her!" Shion smiled. She ran out the door with Allen right behind her. The shadow at Shion's heels.

On the Elsa as usual Hammer and Tony were fighting over something insignificant. Captain Matthews was holding a newspaper in his hand. He slapped them both on the back of their heads. Actually im not surprised if Hammer had brain damage.

"Shut up morons and finish checking to see if the Elsa here needs repairs!" He yelled opening the door.

"Where ya going?" Hammer asked.

"The bar moron!" He yelled. Hammer and Tony rolled their eyes and started checking the Elsa for damages. Chaos on the other hand was sleeping soundly in his bunk. Dreaming of a lady with a white dress and long blue hair.

Momo was standing next to the Iron Man Bar waiting for Jr to show up. Finally after what seemed hours she saw him running with his long coat flying after him like a fire. She waved.

"Hey Jr!" She yelled. Jr hugged her making Momo blush.

"How's everything going?" Jr asked leading her down the streets. Momo smiled.

"I finally get to live with Mommy! It's a miracle I could even come here, im so busy. She said she was tuning up Ziggy at the U.M.N control center today!" Momo said giddily.

"Glad Old Man finally decided to get a realian body," Jr smirked. Momo playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey he's not an old man!" Jr laughed. They finally decided to eat at the Smile Bakery. Both Momo and Jr got A.G.W.S bread because it was their favorite. They sat down outside at a nearby table.

"So what where you doing while we were all separated?" Jr asked with his mouth full. Momo laughed.

"Well, living with Mommy is hectic. All we ever do is move about place to place. Our house is quite big to! All of my sisters are there to. Mommy even found some old data on a Kirshwasser and she might rebuild one! Won't that be great?" Momo asked. Jr had already lost her on the sister part. He was thinking of Sakura, not the 100 series.

"Jr?" Momo asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking!" Jr laughed scratching the back of his head. Momo was confused. While Momo was contemplating on what to say next Jr had a painful flashback.

"Rubedo you will protect my new sister wont you?' Sakura asked. Rubedo made a fist.

"Oh absolutely!" He grinned. Sakura stood up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you!" She rushed inside.

Then it turned sour when he saw Albedo hitting Sakura.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed throwing punches at her. Nigredo and Rubedo both tried to stop him but he forced them back. Sakura was screaming in agony as she was punched by the U.R.T.V.

"You think you can just go flirting and taking away my brother don't you?" He asked. Blood started to splatter everywhere. Rubedo had enough. He used his powers to throw his twin brother away. Rubedo ran to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" He asked tears welling in his cerulean eyes. For Sakura did not answer, she was unconscious.

Momo slapped the table for the 4th time.

"Jr!" She yelled.

"Huh? What happened?' He asked.

"I noticed a change in your brain waves, are you okay?' Momo asked worriedly. Jr had forgotten all about Momo being a realian.

"Yeah," he rubbed his head. It was a little strange to Jr, Sakura meant cherry blossom and Momo meant peach. He even recalled Momo saying that her father told her while she was being developed that if she was good enough that she would become his Sakura, which he though was selfish in a way that it made him sick. Like Albedo, no matter how much he loved is twin he always made him sick.

"Jr, I think we should go. Were getting weird stares," Momo stated. Jr nodded and they rode a transit bus to the dock area.

"Ill be in Second Miltia if you need me. I think Shion is at Jin's house to," Momo blew him a kiss as she rode another transit bus to the U.M.N control center to meet Ziggy. Jr waved good-bye as she boarded.

"Why am I having those weird flash backs?" Jr wondered. After he got back to his room in his huge house he laid on his bed still fully clothed.

"Im freaking tired," He said to no one. He closed his eyes. After he fell asleep he dreamed of another flash back except this one was more haunting than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After arriving in Second Miltia Momo decided to take a detour by Jin's house. On her way sellers trying to get her to buy junk or pedestrians lingering around stopped her. After Momo arrived she could tell Shion wasn't there, smoke was coming from the door. She could smell burnt mashed potatoes. Momo poked her head in looking in. She could see Jin in the distance trying desperately to cook.

"Hey!" Momo yelled. Jin dropped his plate of burnt mashed potatoes.

"Oh hello Momo! You startled me," He said picking up the mess. Momo ran inside to help.

"If you're looking for Shion then she's at the second division currently." Momo nodded and ran outside still holding a paper towel. She dropped it in the trashcan a couple of blocks away. She hopped into Vector only to be surprised by thousands of running people everywhere.

"What?' Momo murmured as she fought to get to the maintence room where she knew Shion would be at. By her dismay a Battle Grade Realian stopped her.

"Please state your business," It said coldly.

"Im here to see Shion Uzuki, chief engineer of the KOS-MOS project." The Realian nodded and gave her permission to enter. Inside Miyuki, Allen and a bunch of other employees were standing near a bed like thing.

"The encephalon?" Momo thought. Miyuki and Allen waved for her to come over and see. On the screen was a battling KOS-MOS and Shion.

"Like it? Its designed after your Ether Bow Momo," Miyuki pointed to the screen. Momo nodded. The new Ether bow was much bigger than Momo's. Plus if someone ever ran out of arrows or EP it would change into a sword.

"It looks great!" Momo commented. Miyuki blushed.

"That's what im for!" She laughed. After KOS-MOS and Shion had finished off the simulation Allen awoke Shion.

"I got some great data!" Shion smiled. She turned around and gasped.

"Hey Shion!" Momo smiled. Shion gave her a huge hug.

"How have you been?" Shion asked. Momo shrugged.

"Hectic. Very hectic," Momo frowned. Shion laughed.

"Do you want to get something to eat? We can catch up," Shion asked. Momo nodded giddily. She apparently just forgot she had already eaten with Jr earlier.

Chaos was having another dream. He curiously looked around the meadow his was standing in. Everything looked so real; he could even feel the grass and smell flowers. That same girl walked up to him, her white dress flowing in the wind.

"Who are you?' chaos asked bewildered.

"I am a friend. You must trust me on what I am about to say," she replied. Chaos nodded eagerly.

"There is a new threat, one bigger than anything you have ever imagined. He will be approaching soon. Be cautious." She disappeared. Chaos awoke with beads of sweat all over his face.

"A new enemy?"

Jr awoke with sweat all over his face to.

"Why am I having those dreams?" He asked no one. He shook his head. He got off of his bed in search of food. Bread doesn't last long.

"Hey Mary!" Jr yelled.

"What is it now Little Mastah?" She slung her hands on her hips.

"Do you know how to make curry?" He asked. Mary nodded.

"Ah little. What do ya want some?' She asked. Jr nodded. While the two were walking in the halls Jr confided in her.

"Its just so weird! I just don't understand why Im having those god awful dreams!" Jr yelled. Mary shook her head.

"Sorry to tell ya Little Mastah but im not the one you need to be talkin to right now. Its Mastah Gaigun!" She smiled. Jr rubbed his head.

"Yeah right. I don't think he would understand." They approached the kitchen.

"Well here we are!" Mary yelled. She grabbed her utensils and started.

"Don't watch me! Ill mess up," she laughed. Jr nodded and decided to go to his Little Brothers office.

"Hey, here to do paper work?" Gaignun teased. Jr shook his head.

"Im here to talk to you about something." Gaignun nodded.

"Ive been having these weird dreams lately. Like flash backs," Jr hesitated. Gaignun nodded.

"Stop nodding you wouldn't understand!" Jr yelled furiously.

"Well actually I beg to differ. I to have been having the same dreams," Gaignun nodded. Jr shut-up and listened to his brother.

"I think someone may be trying to tell us something," Gaignun suggested. Jr shrugged. Mary buzzed in from the Kitchen.

"Hey Mastah Gaignun? Is Little Mastah there?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact he is. What can I do for you Mary?' Gaignun asked.

"Just tell him his food is done," She laughed. Gaignun let go of the talk button.

"You had MARY cook for you? Just be careful about digesting the food Rubedo!" Gaignun teased. Jr laughed. As he walked through the door he called out to his brother, "Hey don't call me Rubedo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jr ran into the kitchen, eager to eat. On his way, he past a group of girls who giggled when he ran by. He slowed down and waved, making them blush.

"Im such a ladies man!" Jr complemented himself. When he reached the kitchen, he let out a small gasp. Mary as on the floor unconscious and the curry was crimson red.

"What the crap?" Jr ran over to check Mary's pulse. He noticed that someone had slit her wrist.

"Medica," Jr said softly. The wound healed in an instant, but the blood did not return.

"Mary can you hear me?" Jr asked urgently. Mary's eyes flicked open.

"Little Master?" She cringed.

"Shhh. Don't talk. When you recover we will ask questions okay?" Mary nodded. Jr hurried over to the buzzer.

"I call all medical stations to the Kitchen!" Jr called. It wasn't three seconds before ten men came in and carried Mary away. Jr went over to examine the red curry.

"Your Next," it said. A cold chill ran up Jr's spine.

"I think im going to hang around KOS-MOS for a while," He joked.

Meanwhile.

"Mary was hurt?' Momo yelled. Jr held his ears.

"Yeah, we don't know how but her wrists were split," Jr held up his wrist.

"And the bloody curry said Your Next?" Momo said giggling. Who ever heard of bloody curry?

"Its not funny Momo!" Jr yelled harshly. Momo stopped giggling and looked at Jr.

"Does everyone else know?" Momo asked, hiding her emotions. She was about to burst out crying from Jr's reaction to the bloody curry laugh.

"Yeah. Shion and Allen are already here at the Foundation but the others haven't come yet," Jr scratched the back of his head. Behind him, he heard a girl scream. He turned around to be face to face with a sweaty Shion.

"Jr your all right!" Shion gave Jr a bear hug while he struggled to breath.

"Master Wilhelm has given me permission to use KOS-MOS!" Shion said happily. She finally let go of Jr.

"After you begged and cried to him," Allen muttered. Shion turned around and gave him a death glare.

"We need to find out what's going on before someone gets hurt," Shion nodded her head. Behind them they heard foot steps of many people. Shion turned around and gasped. Coming twards them were the new KOS-MOS, the new Ziggy, chaos, Hammer and Tony.

"KOS-MOS you look beautiful!" Shion said hugging her. KOS-MOS' eyes gleamed.

"Thank you for the complement Shion," KOS-MOS smiled.

"OMG! You smiled!" Shion said tightening her grip. Momo walked up to Ziggy.

"You look great Ziggy!" Momo giggled. Ziggy blushed a little.

"Thank you Momo," he said a little mechanically. All of them were standing in the road in front of the Iron Man Bar. Suddenly they heard a screeching noise and saw a car speed their way. It aimed for Jr. Momo screamed and KOS-MOS leaped and grabbed Jr before the car struck. Jr ran over to the car which it the Iron Man Bar wall. No one was inside. Momo gasped.

"Jr are you alright?" Momo ran over to Jr who looked away with fear. His eyes were clear of any emotion; he looked like a life size doll staring into space. He turned to Momo and smiled.

"I guess someone has it in for me huh?" He asked. Momo grabbed Jr and sobbed into his shoulder. Shion looked at KOS-MOS and smiled.

"KOS-MOS you just saved Jr even though it was not in your programming!" Shion approved. KOS-MOS smiled.

"I am happy to be of service."

While they sighed relief other figures were plotting more death.

"Its unfortunate. That woman should of died!" A man cackled. A white-faced man with ears stood in the dark.

"I will kill them all. Wait and see Lord."

Author's note: Woo! Is it getting weird? I hope, it's going to get scary! Hope everyone liked this chapter as much as the other's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- Hey, I want to thank everyone for getting me so far in this story (wait your thinking 4 chapters isn't that long right? Well it is for me lol)! So here is another chapter of one of my most liked stories!

Chapter 4

"Jr!" Momo screamed. "You could of got hurt back there! You can't take this so lightly!" Momo screeched. That was the third time the nurses had to tell Momo to calm down. Jr, was in the hospital for Mary, and for the doctors to see if anything was wrong with him.

"Momo, im really glad that you care so much about me, but please lay off it for a while. Im fine." Those words he just spoke drilled through Momo's heart like KOS-MOS' R-Drill!

"Fine, Im sorry for bothering you." Momo grabbed her coat and walked out of the building, Jr at her heels.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled, but she was already out of hearing distance.

"You shouldn't of said that," a voice said. Jr spun around and he was face to face with chaos, a little to close if you ask me.

"Whoa gay man, don't get so close to me," Jr pushed back chaos' face.

"I think you really hurt Momo," he smiled.

"Well no duh smartas-,"

"Jr, what did Mary tell you about swearing?" chaos asked.

"Never to swear in front of people, and only swear at inanimate objects." chaos nodded.

"Man, I wish I hadn't been so mean to Momo earlier. She was just getting on my nerves, asking me every minuet if I was okay!"

"It seems as though she likes you very much," chaos grinned.

"Yea, but she still isn't Sakura." Jr ran off to go back to the Durandal.

"You will get to see her soon, Rubedo."

"Do you have a plan to get them here?" A large woman asked. She had a very distinctive voice, as though we know her.

"Yes Queen! We will lure them in, one by one, and then trap them here forever so you can kill them as you please!" The white rabbit laughed.

Momo ran through some bushes and behind some buildings trying to get as far a way as possible from Jr.

"I hate you!" She screamed. She tripped over a rock and fell down on the hard pavement. When she composed herself, she was facing a super cute bunny.

"Hmm?" Momo asked herself.

"Oh Im late, very, very late!" It used its luring voice, and catchy sentences to lure Momo into Alice's World. Down the portal she fell. When she saw the bottom, she screamed and fell right on her face, which didn't hurt so bad because she fell on the rabbit.

"LATE!" It yelled running forward. Momo found herself mesmerized by its alluring tail and ran after it.

"MOMO!" Jr shouted. He had already checked every single shop on the Foundation and every single shuttle captain to see if anyone had seen her. Man was Gaignun ever going to be mad at Jr for losing Momo like that. He stumbled upon a back alley way that he didn't know was there. He walked further down the dark path until he saw something unnatural glow. He took out his guns, ready to fire, but it surprised him at what he saw before him.

"A RABBIT?" Jr asked surprised.

"How did a rabbit get here on the Foundation, not to mention there extinct." Jr watched it in awe. The Rabbit ran off and into a hole in the ground, Jr following.

"Ah, such stupid children!" The Queen laughed. She picked up her wine glass and forced the liquid down her throat.

"Ah, I cant wait to kill them all!

Momo and Jr were gone, only five more to go. After Jr had run off from chaos, chaos had started to walk after Jr.

"He should really listen to me," chaos whispered to himself. Behind him, he heard some girls scream.

"OH MY GOD! CHECK OUT THAT SMEXY GUY OVER THERE!" A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights screamed. chaos's face turned brick red, he turned around, and he looked at the mob of screaming fan girls. The one that stood out the most was the girl with brown hair and the highlights. She was screaming and trying to push her way to chaos.

"Oh poo!" chaos yelled running at an unnatural speed. He tripped over some garbage with his steel toed boot. He clashed to the ground but he didn't fall on the pavement, he kept falling and falling.

"Such Idiots! Running and falling as if it was a special power!" The Queen Bellowed.

Three down, four to go. Jin and Shion were doing some everyday grocery shopping.

"JIN! I told you to NEVER buy Lucky Charms again! Remember last year when you about died when you saw a Leprechaun in your milk?" Jin nodded and put the cereal back on the shelf.

"What about Coco-Puffs?" Shion stuck out her fist.

"YOUR NEVER GOING COOKOO FOR COCO-PUFFS AGAIN!" Jin started to cry.

"Fine," Shion sighed putting the cereal in her cart. They walked down another isle and Shion gasped. Sitting in the toys was the cutest Bunnie she had ever seen.

"Follow me," it said hypnotically. Shion's and Jin's eyes turned a solid color and they followed the rabbit outside and into the portal.

Five down, two to go.

Ziggy and KOS-MOS were talking about Abel's Ark.

"It's a gnosis," KOS-MOS said.

"But it looks like a ship."

"Your forgetting that that Cathedral Ship also looked like a shio, but in fact it was a gnosis."

"Ship"

"Gnosis"

"SHIP!"

"Please do not pursue to annoy me, or I will eliminate you with my F-GMSHOT."

"Oh yea, ill knock you out with my fire!"

"Bring it," KOS-MOS challenged. A battle out broke between the two. Ziggy threw fierce punches but KOS-MOS successfully kicked him in the face plenty of times.

"I suggest that you stop, you will push your cyborg body to far and result in damaging it beyond repair." KOS-MOS suggested, Ziggy shook his head and punched KOS-MOS in the face.

"R-CANNON!" KOS-MOS said frustrated with the cyborg. She charged her weapon, but a rabbit fell out instead of killer beam stuff.

"I have detected a malfunction. Shutting down." KOS-MOS fell to the floor, but when she hit it, her eyes turned blue. She sat up and followed the rabbit.

"Oh great, I better follow her," Ziggy sighed.

"FINALLY THE TRIAL WILL BEGIN!" The Queen yelled hysterically.

Everyone had found themselves in different spots. But weird arrows pointed them in the same direction. They all wound up at the Queen's Station.

"The Trial Has BEGUN!" The Queen yelled. The card men snuck up to Momo and scooped her up.

"MOMO!" Jr yelled shooting his guns. Shion took out her M.W.S and shot electro blasts at the Kidnappers. They dropped Momo and the Queen looked away frustrated. A man with a rabbit mask appeared.

"Welcome to wonderland," he bowed.

"WONDERLAND?" Shion asked frantically.

"I am the Queen of hearts," The Queen introduced herself.

"And I am the white rabbit, your predecessor!" Shion shivered. Her nightmare had come true.

"Please step back or I will proceed to eliminate you," KOS-MOS threatened. The rabbit man laughed. KOS-MOS charged forward and high kicked the man, but he caught her leg in mid air.

"Bye," He threw her back and she landed on Ziggy.

"EVERYONE!" Jr yelled. KOS-MOS and Ziggy got up and with everyone else they prepared to attack. They all aimed their strongest long-range weapons at the Rabbit Man. He chuckled. They fired. The bullets, beam, fire, aura, electro, missiles and arrows made their way to the rabbit man but he blocked it all with some kind of shield. He held up his hand, Momo, and Shion lifted into the air.

"Aww such sweet children," he said. He crunched his hand into a fist and Momo and Shion grabbed their necks.

"Momo!" Jr and Ziggy yelled.

"Shion!" KOS-MOS, chaos and Jin yelled. KOS-MOS' eyes were that unnatural blue and they were getting darker.

"Let her down!" KOS-MOS yelled. She threw up her hands and an enormous amount of energy erupted from her slender body. Jr's eyes grew cloudy then red.

"NO!" He screamed. He doubled over and cradled his body.

"He isn't U-DO! Why am I going into Red Dragon mode?" He whispered to himself.

"If this keeps up, ill kill everyone, including myself." Chaos grinned.

"It has begun, the struggle to overcome the ripple."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I will kill you…one by one!" The Rabbit Man yelled as he threw Shion and Momo into the large crowd of fighters.

"And you.." He said looking at Jr…who was in pain on the floor.

"You are more powerful than you look. I like that!" He laughed.

"You…don't….want…to…mes…with…me." Jr said jumping up in rage and firing red energy at the Rabbit Man.

"Feed me your hostility! Your rage!" He yelled throwing up his arms…..just like Albedo would.

"Im sick and tired of you already!" Jr screamed. He really was losing it this time, and Sakura wasn't there to calm him down either. He grew angrier, and Red Dragon grew more fierce and stronger.

"JR!" Momo yelled. While on the other side of the World, Gaignun was feeling this strange things to.

"Rubedo….you have to fight it….don't let it take over you."

"Jr! Stop!" Momo yelled crying. She tried to run to him, but Shion latched onto her and wouldn't let her go.

"He's unstable Momo! His energy…..his energy would kill you!" Shino screamed holding onto Momo harder.

"He…needs me…..now!" Momo yelled pulling as hard as she could to get away from Shion's strong grip. Shion screamed out in pain from the Realians strong outburst of power. Momo ran to the angry Jr and started to say something.

"Rubedo!" Momo said using the name that her sister would of used.

"Its me…Momo! You need to calm down…please Rubedo! Sakura wouldn't want you to give into this! If you cant do this for me…do it for Sakura!" Jr glared at her.

"Your not Sakura…..only she could save me!" Jr threw a large outburst of his energy and it hit Momo and sent her flying into Ziggy, who caught her.

"Im going to create an illusion for Jr," chaos said. Everyone turned to him and glared at him like he was crazy.

"How? Use a brown wig?" Shion asked.

"No." chaos replied. He slowly walked over to Jr, who was on the ground screaming in pain as he changed to his original form. chaos placed a hand on his forehead and he froze everyone except for him, the group and Jr. Then he held out his hands and he grew shorter, brown hair replaced his crystal white hair, and a white dress appeared.

"Rubedo?" chaos asked in a perfect Sakura voice.

"Sak……ura?" Jr asked looking at chaos.

"Rubedo, please don't give into it! You already broke our promise, you hurt my sister." Jr looked around and looked at Momo, his energy was dissipating.

"Ho…ww?" Jr asked suddenly.

"You got carried away…and refused for her to help you."

"Sakura im sorry," Jr said obviously not knowing that the Sakura was fake.

"Thank you Rubedo, for believing you could over come th….." Someone appeared behind chaos and grabbed his neck.

"Ahh….Sakura…remember me?" Albedo asked. He perfectly knew that this wasn't Sakura, he was playing Jr so that he would turn into Red Dragon again.

"U.R.T.V Unit 667, codename Albedo," chaos replied actually going along with this play.

"I never knew you were this cold hearted Sakura. You were better than this. I still hate you, no matter what you do, you little seducing monster!" Albedo threw chaos away, actually getting a little to far into it.

"You were always with him! Seducing him with your good looks!" Albedo yelled angrily throwing U-DO waves at chaos. This is where KOS-MOS decided to intervene.

"I will destroy U-DO!" KOS-MOS yelled powering up her Tertiary Weapons System. She threw out a wave that canceled the U-DO wave. Everyone else was just watching the drama unfold.

"Your good," Albedo laughed.

"But can you stop this?" Albedo yelled and a huge wave, one that rivaled the one in the Vision of the Future erupted from his hands and body and Jr and KOS-MOS went berserk.

"Albedo stop!" Jr yelled throwing on Red Dragon at its fullest power. Sakura, erm, chaos returned to normal and he threw an energy field around everyone.

"This is all I can do for now. Either we leave them here so that they will die, or we stay here to." Shion sighed.

"We rise together, and we fall together, were staying!" Jr grabbed his head as his body grew. Several inches at first, but then a foot or two. By the time it stopped, he was Albedo's height and he was looking just like his brothers.

"Im going to destroy you!" Older Jr yelled. He threw up his arms and Red Dragon went berserk, sending thermal energy out everywhere, destroying the time freeze chaos had and destroying the Queen and the Rabbit Man in seconds. Albedo was blocking everything he could, then he just let it hit him.

"Kill me, NOW!" That was it. Jr yelled and he threw out everything in his body destroying everything.

"Are we going to die?" Shion asked chaos.

"If you do Shion, then all is well." Shion didn't know what to make of this statement, so she didn't listen. The barrier around the group dissipated until it shattered sending large amounts of energy at everyone. Killing what it could. The last thing Shion remembered seeing was a red sky, then everything went black.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen."_

"_Dying there wasn't supposed to happen."_

"_We were supposed to witness more things."_

"_Change the wave."_

"_Save the universe." _

Just as the sky went red, Shion awoke back in her bed on the Elsa, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"Was it a dream?" Shion asked herself holding her head.

"It wasn't a dream." Shion looked up surprised at the voice. It was Jr, back to his normal self.

"You had the dream to?" Shion asked not believing that the events were true.

"It wasn't a dream, because look." Jr pulled up his sleeve and showed her the red dragon mark.

"It wouldn't be pulsing if I hadn't just used it. We were definitely there, but how did we get back?"

"I think we got some help from some powerful adversaries." Jr and Shion turned to chaos, and the rest of the group who had just entered the Girls Room. Shion stood up and smiled.

"But now, were able to finally finish what were here for."

"And what's that?" Momo asked.

"To finally overcome the wave."

_The End_

_Didn't turn out the way I planned, but I hope its still okay. I finally got around the updating this, and I finished it, . I hope the ending sounded okay. _


End file.
